


Armitage Hux's Legacy

by General_Jedi07



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, POV Hux, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Jedi07/pseuds/General_Jedi07
Summary: Imagine being secretly married to  General Hux but, only Kylo Ren and Phasma know of your marriage and suddenly something goes wrong with the Implant you were given and you end up pregnant with Hux's child  you work under the General as his Lieutenant  to cover up that you are his wife so, when send a message to him the messages send but don't go through on his side until he gets back a month later  and he finds you in the medical bay because a few lower class officers don't like how you are running things on the ship.  the two of you have to work things out for the sake of Hux's Legacy





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that you enjoy reading this story. i hope that Hux isn't too OOC if so i am so sorry i don't know how he would react if he was a father this fanfic was inspired by the Song That Would Be Enough from the musical Hamilton it kind just came to me and i started writing what i felt and imagined

      I looked out at the night sky as there was a ship in the _Finalizer’s_ hanger. I knew that today, at the moment, my husband would be going out on a mission as Supreme Leader Snoke asked both the knight of Ren and my husband to complete this task. I wasn’t very fond of the idea as he had also given a task as well to see that things run smoothly on his precious ship.

      This was my first time taking charge of the _Finalizer_ and I was only a lieutenant, directly under the general, he trusted that I would be most suitable for the job instead of a higher ranking officer. I was by his side shadowing him ever since we have been married and not many people knew about our marriage only a handful knew including Captain Phasma, Kylo, and the Supreme Leader, who thankfully didn’t have a problem with it as long I didn’t distract The First Order’s main goal.

     I knew that my time with him was limited as the team was supposed to leave for 30 mins. I wasn’t very good at goodbyes as decided to keep things professional as I think that maybe a hug would be okay as I hugged him as he kissed my lips on his own accord as I reciprocated back. He whispered into my ear “I’ll see you soon, darling I have complete faith you that you will do your best to follow my orders.”

     There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn’t shake maybe it was just because I was trying to hold in my emotions not wanting my husband to leave but, I knew that the mission was out of mine and his control as a simply responded back in his ear “I love you, and please come back to me safely” my (e/c) looking up in his icy-blue as I could feel his thumb brushing my cheek as I didn’t realize that I was crying but, smiled to him as time was up. I watched him board the ship that took the team to their mission as the hanger was now empty went the ship took off in the galaxy.      

      I decided to go back to the quarters that I shared with Hux and it was almost 0400 in the morning and then I decided that it was best to spend some time to myself before starting my first day as acting general. Suddenly, the world was spinning as I felt a headache coming on but, brushed it off as just my emotions were bottled up so, I grabbed my datapad and checked the incoming messages that included a tentative schedule that Hux had set up before he left. As I saw Millicent was curled up sleeping on his side of the bed knowing that she missed her master already.

    I felt a wave of nausea in the pit of my stomach again as I took a deep breath to try and calm my stomach down as I decided that would start my morning routine. I finished my shower and then I looked at my body in the mirror and noticed how swollen my stomach looked but, I could still see my muscular abs just not as much of them.

    Shaking my head and I continue to get dressed in my uniform ,which to my surprise, I could zip and button everything as the jacket covered my stomach, which I was happy about, looking back at the clock I realize it was close to 0530 and I decided to head the morning meeting that Hux had to attend as I swiped to where I kept my notes for the meeting on my Datapad, that Hux spent hours preparing ahead of time, as I reached the meeting room. I began exactly at 0600 just as the schedule said and the start of my day.

     The day continued on as it was now just 0800, looking down at my data pad as I knew, from memory, that Hux would start taking command of the bridge and It was a good thing I did. It seemed that some Resistance ships had caught wind of our current position and my instincts as a lieutenant took over commanding each officer telling what to do as I saw, in the corner of my eye, Captain Phasma was watching over me and the other officers. I had feeling that her female instincts knew something was off as one officers informed me that the Resistance X-wing pilots had been shot down and I told every officer to stay alerted and monitor their screens as I got off the bridge as another high-ranking officer took over to maintain things as suddenly the room started spinning but, Phasma noticed this and caught me as then the room went black.

      When I woke up the room was all white seeing the medical droids were beeping taking my vitals as well as a monitor was on standby blinking a couple of times I looked to see one of the doctors looking over his datapad as he was sitting down in a chair near my bedside as looking over everything as he made sure no one was in the room that didn’t know about the marriage. I could see Captain Phasma from my peripheral vision. Some of the nurses tried to convince her to leave the room but, this doctor knew that she was familiar with the situation as he was under strict orders from the general, as he became my personal doctor.

       “(y/n) I don’t know how you going to take this but, do you remember the implant I placed in during your appointment” the doctor sounded strange

 I nodded wondering what he was going on about as he cleared his throat and continued on with his story.

       “It turns out that one of the implants that I gave you was defective and that you are, as of today, six weeks pregnant.”

      This came as big surprise to me I never talked to Hux about children, as I was worried and scared about how he would feel about it but, as his wife It was my duty to produce him an heir as my hand instantly to my swollen stomach as it explains why I’ve felt so sick and dizzy.

      “Thank you, doctor am I free to go back to my quarters?” looking at the doctor as he asked me “how I was feeling?” I couldn't seem to reply back to him as so many thought ran through my head but, I nodded back to him. He then gave me the final order to take it easy for a few days as I told him that follow his order.

     Phasma told the doctor that she would watch over (y/n) until the general came home.  I was very grateful to her as she led me to the shared quarters I was in. I thanked her again she assuring me that things were taken care of while I was being cared for this eased my mind as I bid her good night.

     The door behind me shut and locked as I began to take off my boots and hung up the great coat, and the rest of the uniform.  I decided to take a shower to clean myself of the day as I saw that Millicent followed me to the refresher and sat on the counter of the sink knowing that she was trying to see things were alright.

      After dressing in Hux’s tank top and sweat pants and eating the food that I ordered out. I sat up in the bed as Millicent laid down near me as I began to pet her stomach as it seemed to calm her down, looking over the various reports on my Datapad, as I finished reading the last one as Millicent was sleeping in my lap and I glanced over to Hux’s side of the bed, missing his warmth, I knew the reason why she was in my lap as I pet her behind the ear and started to type up a message to my husband about the news that I received hoping that he would be pleased.

 

_General Hux, I would like to inform you that I received some news that could be good in your eyes. I am carrying your heir and I do hope that your mission is going extreme well as I expected from my dear General. I hope that I will hear from you soon, your dear (y/n)_

       I read over the message and hoped that it sounded professional but, pushed send as my datapad sounded letting me know that message sent to his datapad. I placed the datapad on the bedside table near Hux’s reading glasses and went to bed as Millicent was near my stomach as if she was protecting it.

       Ever since I found out that I was pregnant, every night I would send Hux an update and how things were running on the ship and of course, how my pregnancy was, I still wondered if he would be pleased with me.

        It has been about a month since the team was on their mission. Today, Hux and Kylo Ren are supposed to return from the mission. Most of the officers and Stormtroopers are not happy about the way I have been running the ship as two lower officers took advantage of me by cornering into a wall leaving me defenseless as well as a few bruises on my wrists and forearms but, I used a couple of tactics that I learnt from Hux and the Academy.

 

(Third POV)

 

      The ship had just landed in the hanger of the _Finalizer_ as both General Hux and Kylo Ren as well as a couple of Stormtroopers walked down the ramp of the ship and most of the Stormtroopers went their own separate ways to either the cafeteria or their own rooms.  Kylo Ren and Hux was on their way to the Throne Room to report their findings to the Supreme Leader as Captain Phasma stopped Hux for a few moments to tell him that his wife was in the medbay in a private room giving him the passcode for the room.  General Hux nodded to Phasma as he continues his way with Kylo Ren.

 “What was that about, Hux?” the knight questioned the General as Hux glared at Ren for a few moments.

     He replied “A few low ranking officers seem to see fit to take advantage of Lieutenant (y/n)’s position and placed in her in a critical state. She has already been evaluated by the psychological team she’s in a stable condition.”

      General showed no emotion knowing that the Supreme Leader would sense his worry about his wife but, did his best to conceal his emotion as they began to give their reports on the missions and findings to Supreme Leader Snoke as this lasted for an hour before Snoke wanted to talk to Kylo Ren alone, dismissing General Hux from the room.              

 

(First Person POV)

 

       This time I woke up in a more private room immediately placed my hand on my stomach just hoping that everything was okay with my child as I could hear Captain Phasma outside of the room talking to someone I glanced up at the clock as time read 1521 wondering what had happened as instincts took over as I was trying to get out of the bed as I saw the someone at the door.

       Immediately, I got back into the bed seeing multiple bruises on my arms and wrists than to my surprise I saw that Hux was at the doorway and stepped into the room as my heart fell to the pit of my stomach very scared and worried about what he would about my pregnancy. I looked away not wanting him to see the scared as well as the worried look on my face.  I felt his hand caressing my cheek as It was comforting as he wanted to see my face as he then placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and asked: “ How long have you known?” Hux continued to rub my stomach still in disbelief but, trying to picture himself as a father.

       I looked up my (e/c) reflecting into his blue eyes I could see the emotions in his eyes “ I've known for a month and six weeks.”  I could feel my hands shaking as I placed one of my hands on top of his hands while looking up at Armitage I could see the bags under his eyes as he could see how tired I was as well.  Hux gently took my bruised arm not liking what he saw.

“Some of the officers didn’t approve of how I was running the bridge and the rules that you told me to enforce. So, they decided to take their frustrations out on me those tactics that you taught me came in handy but, don’t worry, General, Captain Phasma took care of those officers.”

     I tried to comfort him but, I knew better that it would make him angry “The doctor told me that everything was okay and for the sake of our child that I would be placed on bed rest and to limit my work.” 

     Looking over at Hux, I prayed that this news would calm him down but, Hux decided to talk to the doctor to see if he could take me back to our shared quarters. I was lost in my thoughts rubbing my stomach as I then realized how lucky I was to have married a man like General Armitage Hux, as my thought were cut short as both the Doctor and Hux had come back from giving him clear instruction as one of the medical droids started unhooked the IV and wires.

    General Hux never left my side as he escorted back to our quarters he picked me up as the doors had shut and locked behind him. Hux placed me down on my side of the bed and tucked me in. The General now had a visible view of the baby bump again I looked up at the General watching him studying the bump. I too studied his eyes that were swimming with his emotions ranging from being afraid to being excited to pride. I placed my hand on top of his hand rubbing my thumb over his knuckles as he placed a kiss top of my head almost like he was forgiving me in his own way.

“Why didn’t you contact me on my Commlink when you found out?” I could hear his voice cracking like he was trying to hold back his emotions as his Holopad chimed several times I reached over to hand him his reading glasses knowing he would need them as he took them the read over the messages that he had received over time from  the message I had sent him to the messages contains the reports on how things were on the ship as well as the updates on my pregnancy when Hux was finished reading his placed his Datapad and reading glasses back on the bedside table and looked over to me.

“I wrote to you every chance I could and sent the messages but, you never wrote back to me or came home early.” Looking at Armitage, he seemed to be in shock and worried for my well-being and of the unborn child.

 

(Hux POV)

 

          I knew that I had to get my thoughts together but one question still clouds my mind: ‘why is it that my Datapad  is just now receiving all these messages and reports from the past month?’ Soon I realized that I was the connection on  the planet that  both Ren and I.

The connection wasn’t very strong I could tell that she studying my facial expression (y/n) was the only one that could figure out what I was feeling since we had a special bond as husband and wife as well as my second in command.

I picked her up gently as I got into bed too and held her close in my arms as I gently rubbed her small bump as she looked up at me and I looked to her kissing her on top of her head once more.

‘ I wonder if It will be a boy to carry on my legacy, another General in the First Order, learning from both his father and mother’ as my mind began to wonder more and more about my child that my wife was carrying.

 

          (First Person POV)

 

          I snuggled closer to Hux I knew that his mind was wondering about the child hoping that we would have a son so he could train him to just like his father. I looked up to him just enjoying his company.  

“ You know, I’m not sorry that we are married, actually I feel very lucky that at least you are alive and came back home safely to us..”

           I began to rub his knuckles lovely taking notice how rough and callous his hand are as I smiled to myself.

 “ If this child shares a fraction of   your smile or is very brilliant, smart mind like its father. The galaxy would be honored to have another talented General. Thanks to its father.” As I leaned against his embrace as I told him quietly so it was only for his ears.

     I felt Armitage kiss on the top of my head as he began to rub the baby bump. I then started thinking that It was these smalls things that made me glad that I decided to marry him even though my family was against this but, I wouldn’t trade it for anything else in this whole galaxy even if it came down as I felt his embrace tighten a little like he was scared of letting me go.  Armitage started petting my hair saying

“ (Y/N), you have given me so much during our marriage and now I have someone  to protect and care for and.. I know that our child is going to have a wonderful and loving mother. I am so proud that I will be its father to protect him or her to tell our child that I will be able to provide for our family”

          I was really surprised to hear this from Hux, a man that kept his emotions hidden from the world,  as I slowly moved, trying not to injure myself further, so  I was  face to face as he placed his forehead on my forehead as I could see tears forming in his eyes as there were tears in mine as well.

 “I’m not afraid ,you know, I know who I married and I am very lucky that you come back to me, well, us  alive.. but, Armitage, we really don’t need a legacy as both your second in command and your wife I just wish to grant you peace of mind and that you let me be a part of the story we created and that this will be the first chapter in our story that we will share.. and that would be enough for me.”

I could feel the medication that I was given earlier take effect  as I felt really tried Hux gently helped me lay my head down on his lap as he held me close and  brushed the strands of hair from my face as his other hand crept down to my stomach.

 

(Third POV)

           General Hux looked over to his Datapad and turned it on to ‘Do Not Disturb’  saying he was dismissing himself for the night and maybe tomorrow to be with his pregnant wife  as he thought of the day that would meet his child, rather it would be a son or daughter,  it would be the start of passing on his legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave some advice/feelings for me in the comments this was my first Star Wars Fanfic i hope it pleases some of you avid star wars fanatics


End file.
